


After The Rain

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior M
Genre: M/M, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Zhoumi's memories of the rain and how he found a rainbow in a form on Heechul afterwards.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rain

On rainy days like today, Zhoumi thought about the rainy days in China. Like how he used to live in a house with a broken rooftop. Raindrops would enter in the house. Buckets would be scattered on the floor to catch those raindrops.

 

Like how he would always get drenched in the rain while walking home from school because their family umbrella easily broke as it only has a cheap quality since their family can’t afford the expensive ones with best quality.

 

Like how the rain created a flood and drowned a lot of people in the village only leaving a few survivors. Zhoumi was the only survivor from his family. He wished he had died with the rest of his family and sometimes even tried to commit suicide. Those government people were being really helpful to him although at that time, Zhoumi wished that they simply left him alone to die.

 

Zhoumi’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm presence beside him. A warm blanket enveloped both of them. Zhoumi gladly accepted the mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Are you missing your family again?” Heechul asked.

 

“Yeah.” Zhoumi replied truthfully. “I really hate the rain.”

 

They say if you reach the end of the rainbow, you get to see a pot of gold or that your wish will come true. Back in China, Zhoumi tried to follow the rainbow, to reach the end of it but he didn’t see a pot of gold so he closed his eyes and asked for a wish that is to have his family back. It was a stupid kind of wish. He knew that his family would never come back to life.

 

When Zhoumi opened his eyes after wishing, he saw Heechul. They became friends and later, he found out that Heechul was running away from his family. Zhoumi gave him a piece of mind and had a long sermon about families, about how he missed his own family and about how Heechul was actually lucky to have his own family alive.

 

That’s how Zhoumi ended up in Korea because Heechul needed his support in order to face his family again and fix their problems. When everything was fixed, Zhoumi thought it was time to go back to China but Heehul stopped him.

 

“Why go back to China? Nobody’s waiting for you in China but here in Korea, you have me. Didn’t you want a family? You have it now here in Korea. I want you to be a part of my family.” It was a proposal from Heechul. Not a wedding proposal but a lifetime to be together kind of proposal.

 

Zhoumi hated the rain, but he loved rainbows. That’s why he decided to stay in Korea because his rainbow can only be found in Heechul.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, but now that I've read it again, it almost seemed like a very short summary from a story XD I'm sorry I couldn't expand it any more than this. Like I said, it's just meant to be a drabble. Comments please?
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
